Butler Swap
by HypeKO
Summary: When Ciel loses a chess match to Alois he is force to switch butlers. Ciel is not getting use to the new arrangements he wants Sebastian back and he will do anything to get his butler back. ANYTHING! Yaoi
1. The Trade

A/N: 19TH STORY YAY! Well i made a promise to god i wouldn't write if i don't go to church so.. i felt hurt i didn't go. T^T that and Uncle grandpa is on -_-

Title: Butler Swap

Alois snorted and laugh. "I win Ciel!"

Ciel's eyes widen. The blue haired 13 year old boy couldn't believe it! He lost in a game of chess to some blonde headed sex crazed boy.

Alois shot up from his seat and smiled. "I will be taking Sebastian now!"

"No! You can't have him you…you OLD MAN HUMPER!" Ciel cried out. "Young master." Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "A deal is a deal." Sebastian bowed down to Ciel before walking to stand by his new lord.

"Claude go stand by Ciel." With pleasure Claude walked over to Ciel grinning from ear to ear. "Yes your highness."

"Have fun with Claude Ciel." Alois smiled.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE SEBASTIAN!" In one final attempt to get his crush back. Claude looked down at his new master. "Please sir, It will be ok." Claude tried to reassure with a evil perverted smile.

"You may leave now." Alois dismissed Ciel and Claude before dragging Sebastian off into a new location in the Trancy Mansion.

"Alright Sebastian lets change your clothes!" Alois said happily before digging in Claude's out closet pulling out a Spanish blouse with with no shirt and black slacks. "Wear this!" Alois grabbed a red rose and stuck it in Sebastian's mouth. "Olee." Alois cheered before leaving the demon butler to change his attire.

Sebastian signed. He knew already he was going to dislike the annoying blonde.

-Phantomhive Mansion-

"WHo the hell is this?" Everyone shouted looking at Sebastian's replacement. "Everyone this is Claude. He is the Phantomhive new butler."

Bart yelled "What the hell makes him so damn special master?" Ciel looked at the chef. "He's from hell."

"So?"

"It's a place i would like to visit."

"But my lord why!" Finny interrupted. "Well one because Chris Brown did not beat Rhinnana there." [Sorry i heard that joke today and i can't let that go.]

"Claude make my tea Earl Grey have it prepared immediately." Ciel ordered his new butler.

"Yes Young Master." Claude purred.

-10 days later-

"CLAUDE!" Ciel yelled. "Coming young master." Claude walked through the office door of the Phantomhive office. "How may i help you sir."

"Fix me something sweet and tasteful this time."

"Yes my lord." Claude bowed. Even if Ciel is yelling and whining Claude was loving every second of it.

"What is that you are drawing my lord?" Claude asked being nosey. "It is nothing. Go prepare my cake you damn demon." Ciel spat.

"Yes young master." Claude once again bowed before leaving. Ciel rested his head on his hand pulling out the picture he drew. "I miss you Sebastian." Ciel thought to himself.

The picture he pulled out had two stick figures one tall with black hair and colored in red eyes while the other one had blue hair and blue eyes kissing the taller stick figure. Ciel tried his best not to cry. "Young master i couldn't find the flower can you please tell me where it is." He heard Claude opening the door making his way in the Young Earl's office. Without thinking Ciel shoved the color picture in his mouth awkwardly swallowing it. "Claude you are suppose to knock before you enter! WHAT KIND OF BUTLER ARE YOU?" Ciel yelled.

Claude blushed feeling a small tug in his trousers. "My apologizes my lord."

I wonder what my Sebastian's doing. Ciel looked at the window.

_At the Trancy Mansion_

The sound of a violin echoed bouncing off the walls. "THIS MUSIC IS HEAVENLY SEBASTIAN!" Alois cheered while dancing with Hannah. Thompson laughed along with his twins. "THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Timber laughed. "We love you SEBASTIAN" He cheered. Sebastian smiled continue playing his violin.

Since Sebastian came around Alois has been nicer and calmer to his servants treating them more as family then dog shit. Hannah felt a sense of joy being able to be close to Alois acting more of a loving sister then some maid that was constantly abused.

Sebastian felt some what at home in the Trancy manor. A few days earlier Sebastian and Alois were in town buying more red roses so they could throw a fun costume party for the whole community to enjoy. Until Sebastian stumbled on a small kitten being attacked in a corner. Sebastian felt his black heart break into pieces.

"Sebastian kill that evil dog before it hurts that kitten!" Alois ordered.

Sebastian's eye widen making his crimson eyes look like specs of blood. "Yes my lord."

In a flash the dog was laying down on it's back while the small kitten stayed in the corner looking at her two savors. "SEBASTIAN CAN WE KEEP IT! Oh please can we!" Alois begged. Sebastian smiled loving his new master even more. Not only is he heartless and cruel he loved kittens!

"Yes your highness." Alois picked up the small black kitten handing it to Sebastian and smiling. Alois was a better master than Ciel he thought to himself.

End. :P of chapter 1.

After i finish my homework i might finnish.


	2. Plan B

Butler Swap. Okay sooner or later i will re-write this.

Ciel yelled. "Enough of this!" The small child yelled knocking the tea from his man servant. "WE ARE LEAVING AND GOING TO THE TRANCY MANOR! THAT IS AN ORDER! MAN BITCH!" Ciel snapped. "Yes my lord." Claude bowed. In a few seconds they were in front of the house of the man stealer. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled. A tall gentleman wearing a open shirt opened the door. "How may i help you gentlemen?" The man smiled. Ciel burst into tears crying clinging to the demon that was once his butler. "Please come back! I miss you."

"My apologize Sir Phantomhive i'm a Trancy butler." The tall gentleman brushed the smaller figure away before shutting the door.

"THis is not over!" Ciel howled. Ciel looked around grabbing what ever he could find throwing it at a near by window. "PLEASE COME BACK SEBASTIAN! I WILL LET YOU KEEP ALL OF THOSE DAMN KITTENS YOU LIKE SO MUCH!"

Claude held his master. "Sir is there anything I can do to help?" "Yes man servant, grab a rock and throw it at the window. "Yes...My lord." Claude walked away finding the biggest bolder he could throwing it at the Trancy manor.

Soon there were no more objects to throw. Ciel was defeated.

Plan B Failed. Ciel cried before walking away with his unwanted butler.

Sorry if this is fast.

Done! 2/19


End file.
